


weeeek

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, M/M, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: With time comes comfort, and with comfort comes routine.





	weeeek

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

> monday.

Shige feels so good inside, hot and tight and welcoming. Sliding into him feels like coming home after a long day of work, over and over again. It’s right; it’s perfect. So good that Shige’s biting his lip, holding back his noises because he gets embarrassed when the neighbors give him knowing looks in the morning.

His body is mapped to the touch, from head to toe, the distance between the two much too far to ignore. Then Shige rocks up sharply, taking him in deep, and Ryo completely forgets the impossible notion that his boyfriend has gotten taller.

> tuesday.

With time comes comfort, and with comfort comes routine, but Ryo never lets it get boring. It’s not like it was in the beginning – no rushed trysts in closets or sneaking into each other’s hotel rooms, purposely drinking too much at the bar so that they had a reason to go home together. Now they live together and everyone important knows the truth, or found out the hard way by showing up uninvited, and they can move forward at their own pace.

Shige still squirms when Ryo explores his body, finding sensitive spots he didn’t know of before as he takes his time touching and kissing. He’ll end up between Shige’s legs, they both know it, but not until Ryo’s finished his long, drawn-out teasing.

Finally he has Shige’s cock in his mouth, and he must have improved over time as well, because he doesn’t remember Shige’s moans being that melodic.

> wednesday.

Even the gentlest of creatures have their feral moments, and the most controlling of humans want to be controlled. Ryo was shocked the first time Shige attacked him, with no pretense or apology as he took what was rightfully his and Ryo enjoyed every second of it.

For the longest time, Shige was scared to take charge, to be aggressive, but recently he’s become more confident. And Ryo loves it, falling limp like a rag doll for Shige to throw around as he pleases.

It gets a little rough, leaves a lot of bruises, and Ryo tells himself that the moisture in Shige’s eyes is out of love.

> thursday.

It’s not always about sex. Especially now that they’ve built a relationship, out of love and trust and – most importantly – _friendship_ , sex is just the icing on the cake of perfection. Going out to a classy dinner or staying in with Netflix On Demand, it doesn’t matter as long as they’re together.

Shige’s clingy when he thinks nobody’s looking, practically sitting in Ryo’s lap and chewing in his ear. Ryo’s gotten used to Shige’s annoying habits – everyone has their whiny days – and it’s worth it when Shige gets bored during the movie and slips a hand in his pants.

He could do without the bitching about his wrist hurting, but that just means that Ryo is huge.

> friday.

One of the things that attracted him to Shige in the first place was his snark. Shige didn’t just put up with his shit – he challenged him. He talked back, he stood his ground, and when he wanted something, he went after it.

Kneeling before him, Shige sucks his cock like the cure to everything that’s wrong with the world is in it, like all of the war and famine will cease once Ryo comes. Even though it’s completely far-fetched and kind of narcissistic, Ryo loves that feeling of importance. In the midst of Shige’s self-righteous indignation, his priority is Ryo’s pleasure.

And if his orgasm couldn’t save the world, Shige’s blinding grin could.

> saturday.

Every now and then, as one is prone to do in a lengthy relationship of any kind, they reminisce. The good times, the bad times, the old times when Shige was cute and Ryo was small. Sometimes Shige forgets personal details like their first kiss or what initially made him start thinking of Ryo as more than a friend, but he can recall with vivid detail his days in KKKity and the early years of NEWS.

This just means Ryo has to remind him, over and over again, and even when the physical part is done with, the emotional part continues through the cuddling and pillow talk, the pair of them laughing and embracing until the morning.

It’s the coolest Shige’s ever been, and Ryo couldn’t be happier.

> sunday.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Kusano says sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he stumbles into the room. “We have to get him some help.”

“We are helping,” Koyama insists. “We’re helping him cope.”

Kusano frowns. “If you think that’s helping, you’re just as delusional as he is!”

“I think,” Yamapi begins slowly, reddening as everyone turns to listen to him. “I think Hiro may be right.”

Uchi looks up, realizes it’s not him being referred to, and returns to hugging his knees and staring helplessly at the floor. “I don’t like it like this,” he mumbles.

Nobody has to ask him to elaborate. Next to him, Tegoshi and Massu look just as solemn, a dark cloud hovering over the already downcast atmosphere in the room. It’s more depressing than when they were in the graveyard earlier.

“Don’t you think he knows?” Koyama asks quietly. “Somewhere deep inside, wherever his logic disappeared to. He _has_ to know, doesn’t he? It’s been two years.”

“Two years,” Kusano echoes. “And he still hasn’t mourned him properly.”

“We can’t make him see the truth if he refuses to believe it,” Yamapi says, looking uneasy for reasons that go unquestioned.

Suddenly the door is flung open, and the others quickly smile to match the carefree grin of the newcomer.

“Have you guys seen Shige?” Ryo asks. “I want to show him something.”

“I think he went to his parents’ house,” Tegoshi lies, because he’s the best at it out of all of them.

“Oh, right, it’s Sunday.” Ryo looks genuinely unaffected, and Koyama can no longer tell himself that Ryo’s just pretending – like they all are. “I’ll see him tomorrow, I guess.”

Koyama watches him leave. “Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.”


End file.
